Shit! I Kill Him
by Fabs Ryuu
Summary: [You Hit My Property Sekuel] And their love story has begun/Chanbaek/Drabble/Fluff/Romance/Mind to RnR?


_Hallo! Saya comeback bawain request dari kalian semua. Sekuel dari You Hit My Property. Saya harap sekuelnya ini memuaskan ya, dan ini adalah yang terakhir. Setelah ini kalo ada yang minta sekuel lagi saya nggak akan bikin, oke. Soalnya hutang FF saya masih ngantri XD Yaudalah, yuk silahkan dibaca :)_

* * *

Semua anggota klub _hapkido_ sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Beberapa anggota lain bahkan sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya dan beranjak pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Itu hal yang biasa karena sekarang sudah pukul lima sore. Tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun, di saat semua orang bahagia karena mereka bisa beristirahat di rumah. Ia malah terjebak bersama Chanyeol di ruang latihan—lagi.

**Title: Shit! I Kill Him**

**Cast: EXO Baekhyun, EXO Chanyeol**

**Warning: Typos bertebaran!**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to me! Do not steal or copy-cut!**

"Baiklah. Kali ini latihan membanting lawan. Sedikit lebih sulit daripada menendang dan memukul." Chanyeol menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun dengan santai. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan, seperti biasa.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu kuda-kudanya." Lelaki jangkung itu mengambil posisi di depan Baekhyun. Ia bermaksud untuk menaikkan tangan Baekhyun ke bahunya. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyela sebelum ia melakukannya.

"_Sunbae_ mesum! Kau mau apa? Apa maksudmu menyentuh-nyentuh tanganku? Kau mau melakukan tindakan asusila padaku ya?" Baekhyun memberondong Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan yang menurut Chanyeol itu tidak masuk akal. Hei! Ini _kan_ olahraga, beladiri pula. Tentu saja akan terjadi kontak fisik, Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak bermimpi melakukan _skinship_ denganku ya? Aku hanya mau menunjukkan kuda-kudanya padamu, bodoh!" detik selanjutnya ia melihat Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sudah jelas bahwa ia kesal dengan Chanyeol. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, hal itu cukup menggoda iman-nya. Bahkan ia sempat berfikir, sejak kapan Baekhyun terlihat begitu manis?

_Sudahlah, Park Chanyeol. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Hentikan! Fokus, fokus!_

Suara hati Chanyeol kembali menyadarkannya dan membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak lalu kembali ke latihannya bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di bahunya.

"Seperti ini, angkat sedikit tubuh lawanmu, lalu banting ke depan melewati tubuhmu. Mudahkan?"

"Well, sepertinya aku bisa melakukannya." sahut Baekhyun enteng.

"Oke, sekarang kau coba membanting aku." Jawab Chanyeol tak kalah enteng, sambil memutar mengambil posisi di belakang Baekhyun. Bersiap-siap untuk dibanting.

"Apa kau gila? Apakah tidak ada orang yang lebih besar darimu, _sunbae_? Bagaimana mungkin aku membantingmu? Kau itu _giant_!" seketika Baekhyun membalikkan badannya sambil memelototkan matanya. Ia baru mempelajari kuda-kudanya beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sekarang ia harus membanting Chanyeol? _What The Hell_!

"Hei, _puppy_! Kau harus terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini! Kalau kau menghadapi seseorang _sebesar _Shindong, bagaimana? Kau hanya akan lari begitu? Sudah jangan cerewet. Ikuti saja instruksi-ku!"

"Baiklah, kau yang minta! Jika terjadi sesuatu seperti kemarin, jangan salahkan aku!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis. Berlatih dengan orang seperti Chanyeol memang menyebalkan.

Pria manis itu mulai mengambil posisinya. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Chanyeol terus memberikan instruksi, sementara Baekhyun terus saja menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Oke, angkat badanku sedikit" langkah pertama Baekhyun melakukannya, dan sukses.

"Bungkukkan badanmu lebih dalam lagi" langkah kedua, sukses.

"Sekarang, banting aku dengan keras. Lakukan dengan kekuatanmu!" instruksi Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Tanpa banyak pikir ia membanting Chanyeol dengan keras. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol—anggap saja seperti membanting karung beras— _and he did it._

BUUGHH!

Chanyeol dengan tragisnya mendarat di _matrass_ diiringi dengan suara debaman yang keras. Membuatnya pingsan seketika.

Baekhyun lebih panik lagi sekarang.

"_Sunbae_!" Baekhyun mengguncang Chanyeol dengan ujung kakinya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak memberikan reaksi. Sekali lagi ia mengguncang—masih dengan kakinya— Chanyeol yang tidak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun akhirnya berjongkok di samping tubuh Chanyeol. Ia mengguncang Chanyeol—kali ini dengan kedua tangannya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau baik-baik saja?" respon Chanyeol adalah—tidak ada respon.

"Chanyeooll, jangan meninggal~ Kau tidak meninggal _kan_?" Baekhyun panik luar biasa. Jika Chanyeol benar-benar mati—menurutnya— ini akan jadi pengalaman pertamanya membunuh seseorang.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum saat itu juga. Baekhyun tidak tahu saja kalau Chanyeol sedang mengerjainya. Ia senang sekali melihat Baekhyun kepanikan seperti ini. Sangat manis menurutnya.

"Chanyeol kalau kau meninggal, aku akan menguburmu. Maafkan aku telah membunuhmu. Aku tidak mau masuk penjara, Chanyeoolll~" kepanikan Baekhyun bertambah.

"Chanyeol, ayo banguuunnn~" Baekhyun mulai menangis. Ia tidak mengira perbuatannya berakibat fatal. Padahal ia hanya melakukan instruksi Chanyeol, tetapi keadaan berubah menjadi terbalik sekarang.

"Baiklah Chanyeol, aku akan menguburmu sekarang juga." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol. Berusaha menyeret tubuh besar itu ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ia berencana mengubur Chanyeol disana. Tapi tiba-tiba—

"Kau bodoh!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Membalik posisinya menjadi diatas Baekhyun. Hidung keduanya berdekatan hingga nafas keduanya terasa di kulit masing-masing. Mata mereka bertatapan dalam. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan gemuruh dihatinya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau cantik sekali, Baek~" ucap Chanyeol sebelum memperdalam ciumannya menjadi _french kiss._ Lama mereka berbagi kehangatan kecil hingga terdengar suara pintu terbuka—

—SSRAAKK

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!" _Hell yeah_, itu suara pelatih. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terburu-buru untuk berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada pelatih Choi.

"Apa ini yang kalian sebut dengan latihan _hapkido_?" suara pelatih Choi menggema. Ia marah sekali melihat kedua muridnya melakukan perbuatan yang tidak pantas dilakukan di sekolah. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertunduk takut di hadapan pelatih.

"Atas perbuatan yang kalian lakukan, kalian berdua dihukum membersihkan ruangan ini selama sebulan setiap selesai latihan!"

Apa? Baekhyun tidak percaya ia juga ikut dijatuhi hukuman! Ini adalah murni tindakan pemaksaan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol—walaupun dia menikmati sebenarnya.

"Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol!" umpat Baekhyun saat pelatih Choi sudah keluar ruangan.

"Well, setidaknya kita punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama kan?" sahut Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

"Dasar mesum." jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Kau manis kalau wajahmu merah begitu."

Latihan hari itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang mengejar Chanyeol sambil terus mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatannya. Namun, semakin Baekhyun marah, akan semakin keras pula tawa Chanyeol.

**- FIN -**

_Gimana? Ada yang kurang? Yang merasa minta sekuel harus nge-review ya! Wajib! Yang barusan baca juga harus nge-review. Thanks to my beloved readers yang udah meluangkan waktu baca FF abal saya, dan juga yang mau memberikan kritik dan saran. Itu semua sangat membantu. Kalian semua semangat saya looh~ /cipok basah satu-satu/ Maafin saya yah, yang ngga bisa selalu balesin review kalian satu-satu, soalnya saya lagi sibuk /sok sibuk lebih tepat/ ya, kalo baca FF orang tapi ngga nge-review sama aja beli tapi gak bayar loh! So, please be a good reader, hargai kerja keras para author. See ya in my next fiction~  
_


End file.
